Cyd
Cyd & Naldo (Cyldo [Cy/'''d Na/ldo']) is the relationship between Cyd and Naldo in ''Best Friends Whenever. They are currently friends. Cyd had a crush on Naldo in fourth grade and it's possible that she still has feelings for him. At the homecoming dance, it is revealed that they both have feelings for each other. To see the cast pairing, see Landry & Ricky. Moments Season 1 A Time to Travel *Naldo noticed Cyd was sad and asked why. *He explains to Barry how he's able to identify her expression. *Cyd got mad and he noticed that too. A Time to Cheat *Cyd and Naldo were together in Shelby's house. A Time to Say Thank You *Cyd and Naldo don't interact in this episode but both of their feelings are accidentally hurt by their best friends, demonstrating that both are sensitive and vulnerable. A Time to Jump and Jam *Cyd and Shelby were sharing lunch with Barry and Naldo for a few minutes. A Time to Rob and Slam *Cyd and Naldo both love the movie Spark Dynamo. Shake Your Booty *They both love punk music. *In the '70s, Cyd spends most of her time with Naldo's dad. *Cyd is a fan of Naldo's dad's band. *The minute Shelby and Cyd returned from the '70s, Naldo only hugged Cyd. Jump to the Future Lab *Cyd plays bad cop with Naldo for questioning. *Cyd continuously gives Naldo affectionate looks. Cyd & Shelby's Haunted Escape * Cyd tells Naldo he is the best when he offered to look after the house of the Marcus family when the girls went to New York. * Cyd (or Shelby) sent Naldo pictures right after they teleported. When Shelby Met Cyd *When Cyd turns into her 13-year-old self, Naldo says he likes Cyd's new shorter hair because he wanted her to appreciate him. *9-year-old Shelby revealed Cyd had a crush on Naldo in 4th grade. They called him Hat Boy, and Cyd used to shush and punch him in the arm. *Naldo smiled every time 9-year-old Cyd punched him *Naldo's the first to realize that 5-year-old Cyd is missing. Cyd and Shelby Strike Back *No moments between them in this episode. The Girls of Christmas Past *Naldo tells Cyd about the package Shelby mistakenly received last Christmas. *Cyd smiles after seeing the bubble Naldo. A Time to Double Date *Apparently, Naldo wanted to go to Cyd's party. *At the end of the episode, Naldo seems a bit jealous when Cyd and Shelby go to their dates with Drake and Joaquin. The Butterscotch Effect *Cyd asked Naldo to tell her about what happened between him and Barry. *Cyd and Naldo are both wearing green. Fight the Future - Part 1 * When Cyd sees Barry and Naldo frozen, she says "Barry!?!" in a tone of surprise and "Naldo?" in a slightly sad tone. Fight the Future - Part 2 *During the fight, Naldo and Cyd stand really close together, possibly to protect each other. Season 2 Girl Code *Naldo asks Cyd if she won the contest she entered. *Naldo sends in the correct answer for Cyd. *Naldo asks Cyd what she was doing when she was waiting for the prize they won. *Cyd realizes that the boat is changing Naldo *Cyd traded the boat for a hat for Naldo *Naldo and Cyd stand very close to each other and are both smiling when popcorn floods out of Barry's new lab The Friendship Code *Naldo felt bad about locking Cyd out of the lab *Naldo spent all day trying to help Cyd find her passion * Naldo states that Cyd's plan was genius * Naldo is the only one that isn't creeped out when Cyd acts a little dark The Lying Game *When Cyd went to a concert without Shelby when she was sick, she took Naldo instead *Naldo said that it was his favorite concert *Cyd said Naldo is fun to go to concerts with Revenge of the Past *Naldo volunteered to wait on Cyd *When Cyd came downstairs, Naldo was staring at Cyd *Naldo was surprised that Cyd was wearing a dress, showing that he knows she doesn't like to wear them *Naldo said that Cyd looked really pretty *Cyd punched and shushed Naldo, just like she did when she was in fourth grade when she had a crush on him *Cyd punched and shushed Naldo three times throughout the episode *Naldo smiled every time Cyd punched and sushed him *Cyd called Naldo pretty but corrected herself and said handsome *Naldo smiled a lot at Cyd *Cyd grabbed Naldo's hand *Cyd said Naldo's hands were soft *They were staring dreamily at each other while holding hands *Naldo said to focus on Cyd, probably because he was thinking about Cyd so much, he wasn't paying attention *Naldo said that they should dance *They slow danced together *They could've stopped dancing but they didn't *When they caught up with Shelby, Naldo tells her, almost proudly, that they were "lost in a moment" *They both smile when Shelby was excited about them being lost in a moment *Naldo held Cyd back to protect her from going into the rift *Cyd said "Maybe if I'd been paying more attention to Shelby instead of 'us' she would still be here" admitting that she was thinking about her and Naldo, probably as a couple *Naldo comforted Cyd and put his arm around her *Cyd put her head on Naldo's chest when he had his arm around her *Cyd told Naldo to cover her mouth *Shelby says that she supports Cyd and Naldo becoming a thing *Cyd said that now was not the time for labels, it was too soon, probably meaning that she would like to be in a relationship with him in the future *When everyone group hugged, Naldo and Cyd were near each other *When Barry came over to hug Cyd, she told him "Don't be weird, hug Shelby!" and immediately went over to Naldo's side Shippers Please put your name in if you ship Cyd and Naldo. #Blooming Wallflower #DarkSuicune2000 #DisneyShipper101 #EmeraldKelsi #Joy1215 #NikkiSarah #panixatthedisco #Rucasfayafolivelover99 #Singsweet23 #WolfFrostTheWikiaLover #Roodeline Blaise #Spiderman925 #Xopeytonator #Coolgirl2418 #Dovexrowanxmiranda #St.harder #Cydaldo #Amy50632 #Mxrxbxl #Raigan_Gay #Bfwcyldo #Devinjdiaz919 #123Raura #Myhomie #Imagood #Kittysilver #Lucayaorjoshaya #Rose-A-Bella #Luna love7 #Youngbloodlucaya #Dove and Ryan 4ever #Yaimdani #Rucas1988 #Shygirl2004 #Chikimiko #Josi1390 #Acting.lover01 #Heyitscrystal #Cydnaldoshipper #Sherry lover #0FanningTatum0 #Kucanator #Emily Turk #Harits #AudreyMouse #AAAlice26 #Chase McFly #Cyldo #RucasJoshaya100 #Keepcalmandlieon #Kay17 #Cassandra_Piolet #Caldoderrycorbrinashiper #Cameron33268110 #MilesJR #Cinderblockrain #LukeHemHem #Sweetdonut #Lexi0016 #A.xx7 #Someday62 #Thegirl474 #RR4LYFE #00valeria00 #GottaLoveMeee #sgriggs18 #LunaLynx #taryn.dior #SuperHeroIsh #Sethchild #0technicallyleah0 #Asianwaffles #SlikFox #Emeraldstar14 #SuperCoolDisneyAndMusicLover #riarklealways #DoggyDay172 #PhoenixTDM #Monkey111222 #Mendesarmyevducky #DJYpretty #DarknessAngel8 #KatCarter #Haha.im.a.unicorn #Nadim.abbas.5 #E3fan4everKeaton #I love Leo Valdez and Reyna! #OfficalPhandomMember44416 #AstridHorrendousHaddock #TheSpeedyBrainiac #Alene06 #Lexi99 #Sophiealao #fvckkiera #Fabigail1218 #CityLights37897 #Fashionfighter12 #AvaJustDancer #Alloftheshipssry #ThatMeepViolet #Crystel84 Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Main Character pairings Category:Cyd Category:Cyd's Ownership Category:Landry Bender Category:Naldo Category:Ricky Garcia Category:Pairings with Cyd Ripley Category:Pairings with Naldo Montoya Category:Romantic pairings